The Difference
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: They never told each other which one they liked better. But it didn't matter because they enjoyed them both. -Arthur/Ariadne- Oneshot


**Okay, so I just watched Inception again :D and this time, I focused a lot more on Arthur and Ariadne's chemistry. I have discovered that it's pretty damn awesome XD So I decided to whip up a quick oneshot on them. Enjoy :D**

**And just wondering, but how the **_**hell **_**do you make those lines on the story? THEY ALWAYS FREAKIN DISAPPEAR! Grrr :P**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Christopher Nolan. It's quite sad really**

Ariadne and Arthur liked kissing. That's a fact. But they never knew which one they liked better: kissing in dreams or reality.

The first kiss was in their dream, so dream kissing was something like a very treasured memory to them, even though it was meant as a distraction to get the projections to look away. No one really ever figured out about this chaste kiss. Some people (like Eames) might have guessed that they did kiss in the hotel dream, but no one ever had the evidence to back it up.

Their first kiss outside of a dream was at a hotel in Los Angeles. It was when they came back from a celebration dinner to point out the fact that they had successfully performed Inception on somebody.

Arthur had asked Ariadne to be his date to the dinner. She agreed, elated on the inside. When he met up with her, he was a loss for words. Her strapless midnight blue dress hugged her every curve, with a slight flow at the bottom. Her curly brown locks were gently placed around her shoulders and her face lighting up with gentle makeup. He just kind of stood there, eyes bugging out and jaw dropped.

He remembered that she laughed that beautiful laugh, and then she took his hand at led him to the hotel restaurant where they were eating. When they headed back to her room on the fifth floor, Ariadne opened the door, while Arthur was still in the hallway, his hand on the edge of the door.

"Good night," Ariadne said with a smile, about to head into her room.

"Ariadne, wait," Arthur said, grabbing her wrist lightly. Ariadne stared at him, eyes wide, her expression as if asking "yes?" Arthur stepped into her room, closing the door, and lightly pushed Ariadne to the wall. He heard her intake a small breath.

She liked the way he was so hesitant, so careful as he thought she might bruise with one touch. He carefully brushed his lips across hers, and quickly pulled back. Arthur opened his eyes to see Ariadne, a small smile grazing her lips.

Ariadne put her hand on the back of his perfectly gelled head and pressed their lips together. She heard Arthur moan on top of her lips and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Arthur placed his hands on the wall to stop from falling, and also to keep Ariadne from escaping his grasp, even though she had no intention to do so.

When she pulled away from the embrace, she stared at Arthur. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was still slightly opened. Ariadne let out a laugh at Arthur's stature. He snapped back into reality and smiled back.

"I should…get back to my room now," Arthur said reluctantly and pulled away.

"Good night, Arthur," Ariadne said, giving Arthur one last kiss. She didn't know that he walked back to his room with a huge grin.

Then there was the night that Ariadne hooked herself up to dream. Arthur broke into it, just to see what she was dreaming about. She wasn't mad that he broke in. All she said was:

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

She said it with a smirk. Arthur smirked back, before leaning his head in to meet her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He couldn't have asked for a better one.

So in secret, Ariadne enjoyed kissing Arthur in the real world. She enjoyed the fact that he was always so cautious, so hesitant to press his lips against hers.

And Arthur liked it in a dream, where everything was so carefree, and Ariadne's lips were as wild as his.

But neither of them admitted to the other their secret preferences.

Because they both liked kissing each other, and that was a fact.

****

And with that, I am done with this oneshot. Like I said earlier, it's short.

**So will you guys do me a favor: review? And also, could you review my second chapter of Sights? Because so far, I've got none :( And could someone tell me how to make those damn dividing lines for the story? it's really pissing me off :P**

**THANKS! :D**

**~Kick **


End file.
